Decisión
by DimensionalSharkitty
Summary: Yamaken no podía creer que las cosas se hubieran tornado de esa manera, Shizuku estaba…encima de él.


**Tonari no Kaibutsu—kun no me pertenece, este es un pequeño regalo para** **samyiket** **.**

 **Decisión**

Yamaken no podía creer que las cosas se hubieran tornado de esa manera, Shizuku estaba…encima de él.

Ambos ya llevaban un año con su relación siendo ahora unos estudiantes de su último año de preparatoria lo que había ocasionado algunos "ligeros problemas": Para empezar y aunque el rubio ya lo había visto venir, Shizuku prestaba el triple de atención a sus estudios cosa que el rubio respetaba tratándose de la chica de las coletas pero comenzaba a ser el colmo que ni en los fines de semana esta tuviera un tiempo libre para él. ¡Hasta Yamaken tenía su límite! Tras una semana de quejas por parte del rubio sus amigos decidieron que lo mejor era crear un plan de ataque, mas que nada para que aquel rubio algo egocéntrico dejará de andar con un aura que asustaba a mas de media escuela.

Tras una semana de investigación, planeación y de preparar todo por fin había llegado el tan ansiado fin de semana. Los amigos de Yamaken se las habían arreglado para sacar al padre de Shizuku y al hermano menor de esta de la casa tras simular que habían ganado boletos para un día entero en el parque de diversiones, si se lo preguntaban en eso era en lo que se había ido la mayor parte de su planeación, ya solo le quedaba al futuro doctor conseguir que el objetivo hiciera lo que tenían planeado.

Kenji llego a la residencia de Mizutani temprano, a las nueve de la mañana tras asegurarse de que sus familiares ya se habían retirado para poder tener un día entero junto a su novia. En realidad el plan de ataque que Mabo, Joji y Tomio habían armado era algo tonto, simplemente se trataba de convencerla que no estudiara ese día, iba armado con bolsas con comida y unas películas para que pudieran pasar el día ellos solos. Respiró hondo tomando confianza, esta era su oportunidad además extrañaba mucho a su novia, tocó la puerta de Shizuku esperando a que esta se asomara a abrirle no pasaron mas de diez segundos cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la castaña usando una falda larga rosada y un sueter, como siempre nada de eso combinaba pero no iba a eso.

—Yamaken ¿qué haces aquí?—La chica se veía demasiado sorprendida, aquello hizo que el rubio sonriera orgulloso aunque debía mantener su fachada de novio molesto.

—¿Acaso un chico ya no puede visitar a su novia en sábado?—Alzó una de sus cejas.

—No cuando su novia le dijo que estaba muy ocupada estudiando.—La chica se cruzó de brazos tomando una actitud que señalaba el hecho que no daría su brazo a torcer.

Yamaken chasqueo la lengua.—Déjame pasar Shizuku

La rubia soltó un suspiro haciéndose a un lado para que entrara en su casa, era demasiado molesto pero quizás podría despacharlo rápido. El rubio se sentó mirando en la mesa las libretas de su novia, ni tenía preguntar que era lo que había estado haciendo que ya tenía la respuesta. Shizuku tomó asiento mientras que el chico dejaba la bolsa frente a ella.

—¿Qué es eso?—Señalo la chica la bolsa.

—¿No es obvio?—Murmuró Yamaken con una ceja alzada.—Intento comprarte con eso para que pases el día conmigo y no con tus libros.

Mizutani inspecciono la bolsa maldiciendo mentalmente, tenía todos aquellos dulces, frituras y hasta comidas que a ella le gustaban y no había tenido que gastar en ellas.

—Sabes que tengo que—Antes de terminar la oración fue interrumpida por su novio.

—Sé que tienes que estudiar, pero solo te pido este día…además si lo haces te comprare un diccionario mas extenso y especializado.

Yamaken internamente lloraba por tener que usar ese tipo de sucios trucos (sobornos) para poder pasar un día con su novia, ¿qué tan difícil era eso? Tratándose de aquel ratón de biblioteca era demasiado difícil.

—Está bien, pero solo unas horas ¿entiendes?

El rubio no podía dejar de sonreír.

…..

Ambos veían una de las películas que el heredero había llevado, sin embargo el rubio se sentía algo nervioso con la propia posición que el mismo había elegido, sentado en el suelo con su novia sentada frente a él mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura, desde antes de empezar su tercer año habían acordado empezar a ser mas "cariñosos" y "cercanos". Pero ¡maldición! Yamaken comenzaba a pensar en que aquello había sido una mala idea, aunque solo estuviera sosteniéndola por la cintura sus mejillas estaban rojas, ni podía concentrarse en la mentada película por culpa de eso.

"Muy bien, solamente cálmate…respira hondo y todo saldrá bien" Pensaba el rubio sin darse cuenta que aquel ratón de biblioteca que tenía por novia había estado llamándole desde hace rato.

—¡Yamaken!—La castaña alzó la voz haciendo algunas muecas de disgusto al verse ignorada pero al parecer su grito había funcionado causando que el chico de escuela privilegiada saltara un poco.

—Ah lo siento Shizuku.—Se disculpó—¿Sucede algo?

La castaña simplemente resoplo, su novio parecía estar pensando en cosas inútiles en lugar de disfrutar el tiempo juntos, si iba a ser así ¿por qué no mejor la dejaba estudiar?

—Que iré por té frío a la cocina, necesito que me sueltes.

El chico la soltó sintiendo sus mejillas arder, Shizuku sonrió levemente pensando en que le perdonaba que la estuviera ignorando por aquel comportamiento tan adorable. No tardó más de tres minutos en regresar con un vaso lleno de aquella agradable bebida, la chica iba tan despistada que no notó que una de las puntas de la alfombra estaba doblada ocasionando un caos típico de cualquier manga cliché. Tropezó cayendo encima de Yamaken quien además de recibir el impacto de tener a su novia encima de él, también terminó siendo bañado por el té frio para posteriormente ser impactado por el vaso en su frente haciendo que quedara inconsciente por unos instantes.

…..

Cuando el rubio abrió los ojos ya era hora del atardecer, Shizuku estaba a su lado pasando un paño húmedo por su cara, se quedó unos instantes recordando todo el caos que había terminado con el desmayado.

—¿Te duele algo?—Pregunto Mizutani con un tono dulce en su voz, se le veía preocupada.

—No, gracias.—Le sonrió comenzando a recuperar la compostura.—Vaya Shizuku, has conseguido debilitar a tu rival matándome neuronas.—Bromeo intentando aligerar el ambiente, no había sido un golpe duro y a decir verdad sentía vergüenza por haberse desmayado. Volteó a ver a la chica notando una mirada de pena y algo de arrepentimiento.—Oye, estoy bien.—Murmuró algo tímido, nunca podía cuando ella se ponía así.

—No, debo compensarte con algo.—Se negó la castaña.

—Oye tranquila, no es nece…—Se quedó callado mientras aparecían en su mente sus queridos amigos gritándole "¡Tu aprovecha!" Cerró la boca pensando en que podría decirle. Se puso rojo cuando una idea paso por su mente, jamás pensó que llegaría a pedir algo así.—Hay…una cosa.—Pasó una mano por su nuca bajando la mirada nervioso.

—¿Qué cosa?—Intrigada Shizuku se acercó a el.

—Un…be—Tartamudeaba, era muy difícil para Yamaken.

—¿Be?

—Un beso.

Ahora las mejillas de ambos parecían tener una competencia acerca de cuál estaba mas roja, era cierto que intentaban hacer cosas románticas pero los besos seguían siendo vergonzosos para ambos.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.—Murmuró el rubio bajando la mirada.

En ese momento Shizuku tomó una decisión.

La castaña le tomó de las mejillas haciendo que Yamaken alzará la mirada sorprendido, apenas estaba procesando lo que pasaba cuando sintió algo cálido contra sus labios. Los labios de Shizuku. Los labios de la chica eran dulces, no tardó en corresponder al beso casto e inocente, duraron así un tiempo intentando transmitir todas aquellas palabras que no decían pero que siempre estaban presentes. Tras eso sonrieron volviendo a ver las películas que el rubio había llevado.

Shizuku desde ese día tomó la decisión de no volver a dejar tan abandonado a Yamaken.

 **Gracias por leer, la verdad intente hacer un fic con lemon…¡lo siento! En su mayoría escribo yaoi y cuando lo hago es demasiado fluff ;—; no puedo escribir cosas con resultados sexuales.**


End file.
